


i know you and you're enough

by walkthegale



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Invisibility, Pre-Canon, Sex Magic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale
Summary: Ada wants to try something new. Hecate is in favour.
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Comments: 26
Kudos: 65





	i know you and you're enough

Sometimes they sleep in Hecate’s room, but increasingly their nights are spent in Ada’s. Hecate finds a deep, somewhat unexpected comfort there, in amongst all the personal trappings of Ada’s life. She finds that she can picture her own things there quite easily, all mixed up with Ada’s - her own books on the shelves, her dresses beside Ada’s in the wardrobe. It’s not something they’ve broached yet in their relationship - though perhaps their lives are already so intertwined that it wouldn’t be so very large of a step forward - but Hecate likes to imagine it, likes that it feels by now like an inevitability.

She sits now on Ada’s bed that is beginning, just beginning, to feel a little like hers as well. Ada owns an absolute plethora of pillows, and Hecate has, as usual, moved some aside, adjusting the remainder behind herself so that she can sit comfortably against the headboard. Her comfort levels are only increased when Ada slips one leg over to sit in Hecate’s lap, wearing nothing but a wide, genuine smile, her auburn hair in loose waves about her bare shoulders.

She is so astoundingly beautiful that there’s nothing Hecate can do but kiss her.

After a moment, however, Ada breaks the kiss. “Hecate?” she says, and Hecate notes with no small pleasure that she sounds a little breathless already. Also perhaps very slightly uncertain. “May I… there’s something I’d like to try. Something new. If you’re in the mood for that?”

Hecate considers the question seriously for a moment. She is not always one for surprises, and she appreciates Ada’s asking, but she also trusts Ada implicitly. And she’s very much enjoying the extra spark that’s apparent in Ada’s eyes. “I would be amenable,” she says, softening the formality of her words with a gentle tone and a smile. She lifts her hand to Ada’s hair, lacing her fingers through it to cup the back of Ada’s head. “What did you have in mind?”

She feels Ada’s answer first - senses Ada’s magic rising before she hears her murmur a brief, indistinct chant, and then Ada vanishes.

Hecate, caught by surprise despite herself, sucks in a breath. She can still feel the weight of Ada sitting on her lap, the softness of Ada’s inner thighs against her legs. She can see her own hand now, seemingly holding nothing, though the strands of Ada’s hair still feel wound between her fingers. An invisibility spell - and a well-practised one, to be cast so quickly and easily as Ada did. Hecate knows the reaches of Ada’s power well by now, but still finds herself impressed anew.

This is something they’ve mentioned before, a whisper of a fantasy shared between them once or twice. Hecate had not known whether it was one that Ada wished to enact, and she still finds herself shy of asking those sorts of questions sometimes - something that always feels faintly ridiculous in moments like this, but that happens, all the same.

She feels, now, a little fizz of heightened excitement, as she wonders what Ada has in mind for this, and she wants nothing more than to kiss her, but finds herself unsure exactly where Ada’s mouth might be, so instead she raises a quizzical eyebrow. She hears a little bubble of Ada’s laughter, and feels Ada shift in her lap, the brush of Ada’s breasts, warm breath across Hecate’s cheek, and then Ada’s lips meet her own.

It’s disorienting for a moment, almost distressing, this sensation with nothing there to see, no Ada visible in her arms, but then Hecate’s eyes close of their own accord, and without sight she’s immediately lost in the kiss, the normality of it grounding, allowing her to recentre herself.

When Ada moves away from her mouth, Hecate at first keeps her eyes closed. She concentrates on the feel of Ada’s movement, on her mouth pressed against Hecate’s chin, her jaw, down the side of her neck to the curve where it meets her shoulder and where Ada’s kisses particularly make her shiver. Paying attention to Ada’s soft lips over the hard line of her collarbone, she steadies herself and, as Ada’s progress reaches the very tops of her breasts, she holds on to her focus on the physical sensations and opens her eyes again.

She can see the indent that Ada’s kiss is making, exactly where she can feel it. Can see the shine where Ada’s tongue dragged over her skin. The shape and position of her breast shifting just slightly under Ada’s pressure. And then she feels Ada’s mouth close over her nipple, feels the gentle scrape of Ada’s teeth and the wet warmth of her tongue, and she watches her nipple harden in response and is suddenly incredibly aware of the spike of heat it sends right through her.

She must have made a sound, because she feels Ada’s mouth lift away, quickly.

“Hecate?” Hecate can hear the concern in Ada’s voice. “Is this all right?”

Hecate can imagine Ada’s worried expression. Can picture the gentleness in her eyes. She smiles. “Yes,” she says, simply. “Yes. This is good. It’s… _very_ good.”

“In that case, perhaps,” Ada says, and this time Hecate is sure that what she hears is a grin. “You’d like to lie down so that I can continue?”

The next thing Hecate feels is Ada moving, lifting herself away from Hecate’s lap to allow her to slide down in the bed until she’s more horizontal. Hecate feels the loss of her keenly as she complies - she hadn’t quite realised how much she was enjoying the weight of Ada there until it was gone. There’s a moment where she doesn’t quite know where to look either - usually she would be looking at Ada, watching, as always, the way Ada’s body moves, the expressions she makes that are for Hecate alone - but only being aware of Ada’s location via the slight depression in the bed next to her has her looking around the room a little aimlessly for a moment.

Fortunately, she doesn’t have long to consider either of these things before she hears Ada move again, feels the bed dip next to her and then a brush of warmth against her side - Ada’s legs, she assumes, her knees maybe. And then Ada leans forward, and she begins to pepper kisses across both of Hecate’s breasts - the feel of each one a tiny, delicious surprise, until Hecate finds herself laughing, and feels Ada shake above her with giggles of her own.

After a moment, Ada’s pace slows, and she fastens her mouth to the side of one of Hecate’s breasts, and Hecate can feel the slight pressure of Ada sucking there. She watches the slight rise where Ada draws her flesh into her mouth, watches her own skin redden exactly where she can feel Ada’s lips, faint at first, and then darkening. She hears the soft pop as Ada releases her, and finds she can’t stop staring at the slick, red mark left on her skin. She wonders if it will bruise, if she’ll still be able to see it tomorrow and think of this. The thought makes her breath catch - she wants desperately to call Ada up to her face, to kiss her senseless, but she also wants Ada to stay exactly where she is - to suck another, matching mark on Hecate’s other breast.

As though she could hear Hecate’s thoughts, Ada does just that - dragging her tongue over Hecate’s nipple in passing and making her gasp, and then settling on the soft, sensitive skin just underneath, where Hecate watches herself marked again, a signature in the shape of Ada’s mouth. A visible, lasting memory of this invisible, fleeting moment in time.

Ada kisses and nips her way across Hecate’s ribs, her stomach, and Hecate revels in not knowing where exactly the next one will fall, in the shock of contact every time. She arches her body into it, cautious at first in case she hurts Ada by mistake, but Ada seems to move with her and Hecate’s confidence grows. She can’t see Ada but Ada can see her, and she puts her trust in that.

There’s a pause when Ada reaches Hecate’s hip, a fluttering kiss in the soft hollow beside her hip bone, and then the heat of Ada’s breath as her mouth lingers there. Hecate wonders if she’s to be marked again, tries not to squirm as the urge to squeeze her legs together, to seek friction, grows. And then she feels Ada’s teeth, lifts her head to watch the indent of them in her skin as Ada bites down hard enough that it hurts just a little, hard enough to leave an imprint but not enough to break skin. Hecate makes a sound, something like a whine, involuntary in the back of her throat, breathing hard and fast, and desperately tries not to buck her hips up towards Ada. She thinks the shape of Ada’s mouth changes against her, imagines that she’s smiling.

She feels Ada move again, the whole of her this time, and then there’s a new welcome weight as Ada settles herself straddling Hecate’s thigh. Ada leans over her, and her breasts and stomach are so delightfully soft against the length of Hecate’s body that Hecate can’t help but reach up and touch her, clumsy as she finds Ada’s exact location, then filling her hands with Ada’s unseen curves, digging her fingers into invisible flesh and enjoying Ada’s little moan in response. 

As Ada’s mouth finds Hecate’s again, Hecate’s own wandering fingers find Ada’s hand. She takes hold of it, moves it towards herself, needing Ada to touch her but not quite able to find the words. At first it works but then there’s unexpected resistance and Ada pulls back and starts to laugh.

“i know you’re eager, my darling,” she says when Hecate frowns. “But my arm doesn’t bend that way.”

Hecate feels herself blush, wishing for the briefest moment that Ada couldn’t see her either. “I’m sorry,” she manages to say. “I…”

She’s stopped by something pressed to her lips - Ada’s finger she assumes. And then Ada’s hand slips from hers and she’s next aware of it brushing against her, so very gently, fingertips high on the inside of her thigh. She shivers, helpless.

“Is this what you wanted?” Ada murmurs, close to Hecate’s ear.

Hecate nods, her hands clenching into fists at her sides. She knows Ada won’t make her say it, that Ada knows she couldn’t right now if she tried.

And then Ada’s kissing her, so suddenly that it takes Hecate a moment to shape her mouth to meet her, but then it’s deep and urgent and Ada’s hand slips between Hecate’s legs, and Hecate moans into Ada’s mouth at her touch. She feels Ada’s fingers sliding against her, knowing how soaking wet Ada has found her.

Ada breaks the kiss and Hecate makes a small noise of protest, but Ada’s fingers are still where she wants them, so it’s rather a halfhearted sound.

“Here,” Ada says, low, almost a whisper. “Sit up a little, I want you to see.”

Hecate obeys without a thought, allowing Ada to help her up against the pillows, so that she can look down more easily and see herself, her labia parted by Ada’s invisible fingers, her body arching up against seemingly nothing at all. She considers, vaguely, quite how strange this would seem to an onlooker - Hecate, alone in Ada’s room, splayed out on the bed, voicing her pleasure to thin air.

Ada’s fingers find her clit, and Hecate’s thoughts are driven from her head. She presses into Ada’s touch, rocks her hips in time to Ada’s rhythm, keeping her eyes open, watching herself move, hearing the slick sound of herself against Ada’s fingers. She feels her body tensing as she begins to get close, but then Ada stops, her touch stops, and Hecate can’t feel her hand at all any more.

Somehow the fact that she can’t see where Ada’s hand went makes the lack of it feel more intense, and she whimpers.

“Patience, Hecate.” Ada’s voice is right there. Ada is right there. Everything will be all right. Ada is with her.

Hecate parts her legs further, and Ada only keeps her waiting for the briefest of moments before she starts to touch her again. Again, Hecate watches herself, again, Ada brings her close, closer this time, before, again, she stops.

This time the noise that escapes Hecate is almost a wail. Her breath comes in harsh pants, a long tremor running the length of her body. Somewhere, behind the overwhelming haze of her own arousal, she’s aware of how wet Ada is too, of the feel of Ada’s heat against her thigh, of how Ada’s own hips must be rocking too. She wishes she could see Ada’s face, can picture the desire written across it, Ada’s eyes dark and heavy, her lips slightly parted.

Ada brings her to the brink once more, and then once more again, until Hecate _aches_ , until she’s made entirely of need, of absolute desperation. Until Ada’s name is on her lips over and over and over, an incantation, a part of the spell Ada has woven over her. And Ada knows, Ada always knows, the moment that Hecate can’t take any more, the exact moment that Ada’s fingers need to carry on, to take Hecate tumbling over the edge into the blinding, glorious rush of release.

Her eyes closed in the aftermath of her orgasm, her body and breath still trembling, Hecate opens her arms and Ada lays herself within them, for Hecate to hold her close. Hecate buries her nose in Ada’s hair, breathes her in as her own body calms and she gathers herself again.

All she wants now is to touch Ada. She opens her eyes and sees her arms wrapped around nothing at all, but feels Ada lying there, solid and firm. Hecate calls up Ada in her mind’s eye - the exact shape of her, every peak and valley and angle mapped and memorised. She runs her hands over as much of Ada’s body as she can reach from here, by touch, by feel, and by memory, and now she makes no errors. She is coming to know Ada’s body better than she knows her own, whether she can see it or not.

In short order, Ada begins to sigh and shift against her. Hecate feels where the damp curls between Ada’s legs press against her leg, her hip, seeking purchase. She traces a sigil over Ada’s lower back. “Come up here?” she asks. “I want to taste you.”

It’s Ada’s turn to comply. The weight of her lifts off Hecate, and either Hecate is improving at tracking Ada’s movements by sound and feel now, or her imagination is getting better at filling in the gaps. Either way, she’s ready at the precise moment that Ada positions her thighs on either side of Hecate’s head and sinks down, lowering her cunt to Hecate’s waiting mouth.

Hecate enjoys this contrast - nothing there to see except the ceiling above her, but the total inundation of all her other senses. The heat of Ada all around her, the incredible smell of her, the taste and feel of her against Hecate’s lips and tongue - soft and silken and dripping wet. Hecate closes her eyes, lets her mouth find Ada’s swollen clit and gets to work. She doesn’t need to see her to do this, not even a little.

Ada comes hard, with an unrestrained cry, grinding down against Hecate’s face, and Hecate slows her movements, her tongue carrying Ada through several shuddering aftershocks. They stay like that for a moment afterwards, as Ada catches her breath.

It isn’t until Ada lifts herself away and slides down and back into Hecate’s arms that Hecate opens her eyes and realises that Ada is fully visible again. She has never in her life seen anything more beautiful than Ada is right now, with her hair in complete disarray, her eyes half-closed, a deep flush still apparent on her cheeks.

“I couldn’t keep control of the spell,” Ada explains, drowsily. “When I… well, when you…”

Hecate smiles, reaches to brush Ada’s hair back from her face, and kisses her soundly. She holds Ada close and watches her fall asleep, drinking in every single lovely detail of her now that she can see her again - every eyelash, every freckle, every tiny twitch of her fingers and quirk of her lips.

There in Ada’s bed, in Ada’s room, in Ada’s castle, where Hecate has never felt more at home, Hecate can see a future stretching out before them. She wonders, as her own eyes drift shut, how very many more exceedingly enjoyable ideas like this one they might each come up with to try out together.

She already has a potion or two in mind that she’s sure Ada will appreciate.


End file.
